Because there is a severe shortage of available manpower in neuroepidemiology, the Branch has developed an active teaching program for current and future collaborative investigators. Particular attention has been given to Junior Members of the American Academy of Neurology (Neurology residents). The NEB has participated actively in the Annual Courses of the American Academy of Neurology, in an effort to increase the interest in neuroepidemiology. To facilitate international research studies, educational activities have also been conducted in other countries.